blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors
Complete Fan Book of Cat Breeds in Warriors is a book that all the BlogClanners can join and write a part of it. In this book, we'll find out the breeds of the characters in Warriors. This book is taken charge and mostly written by Meowing Aster (Asterstorm), Crystie (Crystalpaw/shine) and Sandy (Sandpaw/stone). On the Blog For the secret page on BlogClan, click here. Squirrelflight (by Crystie) Squirrelflight. Yasss the awesome Squirrelflight! Kind, determined, loyal, loving. Today, let’s talk about her breed! In Firestar’s Quest, she is named by her bushy tail. Bushy means she is long-furred. There’s many breeds which have long fur, but only Norwegian Forest Cat, Maine Coon and Siberian fits her appearance. Maine Coon didn’t really fits dark ginger, so let’s kick it out from the list! :P Squirrelflight has short legs, Siberian have them too, but her colors fits Norwegian Forest Cat more, and maybe she is a Norwegian Forest Cat (Firestar lol) and Siberian (Sandstorm haha) mix! ;P Cesar.jpg|A red blotched tabby Norwegian Forest Cat. This is Cesar, a very beautiful breeding male from a cattery in Sweden; died many years ago :'( Ginger.jpg|Ginger, a beautiful brown classic tabby Siberian breeding queen from a cattery in China Red tabby.jpg|A red tabby Maine Coon I searched from the internet Hollyleaf (by Sandy) Ah, Hollyleaf. She's an amazing cat, my fave. Let's see what breed she is. First, Hollyleaf is long-furred. That might make her a Norwegian Forest Cat, a Persian Cat, a Maine Coon, a Ragdoll or a Siberian Cat. Although she might not be a Persian Cat, because they have a round face and short muzzle. Hollyleaf will probably be a Norwegian forest cat, because of her long legs. She probably won't be a Ragdoll, because Hollyleaf is black with no gray and white patterns, neither blue eyes. She wouldn't be a Siberian cat because they are strong with large paws, and Hollyleaf doesn't. I hope you enjoying reading my chapter of Hollyleaf's breed! Sandy-0.jpg|A Maine-wait, that's Sandy's fursona :P! black norwegian forest cat.jpg|A black Norwegian Forest Cat 220px-White_Persian_Cat.jpg|A Persian Cat file_2722_siberian-460x290-460x290.jpg|a Siberian Cat maine-coon-cats-and-kittens-1.jpg|A REAL Maine Coon :P (not Sandy's fursona) Bluestar (by Meowing Aster) Possible breeds * Russian Blue (it is listed on the Warriors Wiki) ** Nebelung (long hair Russian Blue) *** Bluestar has long fur * British Shorthair ** This breed is also famous for its blue coat ** Bluestar has a board face and a large body * Ojos Azules ** Bluestar can't have blue eyes unless she contains this breed 401.300.0 rxthrkx7ytxz.jpg|Ojos Azules 下載.jpeg|British Shorthair 9710c0a9bb0a614b6679806b9faad59f.jpg|Nebelung Russian-blue-detail.jpg|Russian Blue Gray Wing (by Sandy) Gray Wing is sleek and broad shouldered. More coming soon Yellowfang (by Meowing Aster) Coming soon. '' Brokenstar (by Crystie) ''Coming soon. Needletail (by Moon) Needletail is a stupid, short furred silver she-cat with a white chest, green eyes, and a thick tail, as described by the warriors wiki. However, silver is not an actual cat color, and instead is similar to coat colors such as blue self, chinchilla, silver shaded, silver tabby, blue silver tabby, etc. While researching short haired cat breeds, as Needletail is often described as short furred, I came across a single breed where “silver” was an acceptable color. This was the Abyssinian. Now, I understand that Abyssinians are almost always the ginger color officially called sorrel, red, or cinnamon, as well as the red ticked tabby. However, all major associations accept and show silver colors, except for the CFA. Silver Abyssinians are the usual brown tabby, but with the base coat to turned to a shining, silvery white by the inhibitor gene, though I will prefer not to get into genetics. However, I find this interesting, because Needletail’s father is a dark brown tabby, and white a dark brown tabby is not a recognized color of the Abyssianian breed, it seems like the basis of any sliver Abyssinian, such as Needletail. Her mother, Berryheart, is black and white, which means that she probably has another breed of ancestry. However, I also think that Needletail has Somali ancestry. While the Somali is a long haired breed, it is arguably a mere variation of the Abyssianian, or usuallly just refered to as the long haired version. While Needletail is clearly not long-haired, she does have the thick tail of a Somali cat. The FIFe, TICA, and GCCF in the United Kingdom all except silver colored Somali cats, making the Somali and Abyssianian the only two cat breeds I have come across where “silver” is a registered color. To be clear, they cannot be black and white, so Berryheart was not a Somali. However, that is a topic for another day. In conclusion, this leads me to believe Needletail - one of my absolute favorite warrior cats - is an Abyssianian, with Somali ancestry (for the most part). 6E6234B0-BD4E-4BD1-BE78-467CC2EE9F8F.jpeg|A silver Abyssinian cat, but with an oddly fluffy tail. 9F6FA3D5-5D55-474C-9F51-093A87152584.jpeg|A fluffy, long-haired, silver Somali cat. Leopardstar (by Cloudy) Leopardstar is a very interesting character and I would definitely want a SE of her. Let’s see what breeds it is possible that she is. First of all, Leopardstar is spotted. Spotted cats are Bengal cats, one of the most adorable types of cats. Now we move into a more difficult thing. Leopardstar was also mentioned to be golden. The problem here is what describes a golden cat. Golden is something between brown and ginger, at least this is how I see that. If will look at Leopardstar’s oficial art we’ll see that she was simply shown as ginger tabby. But we go by Leopardstar’s written description, right? So Bengal cats can have shades of anywhere between gray (yes, there are some not purebred gray bengal cats), brown, and ginger. So we can tell that some of them are golden, I guess. So it definitely makes Leopardstar a possible bengal. But Leopardstar was mentioned to have a winding tail. Winding means long. So here is the problem – Bengal cats are short haired. But here is the thing that saves us: Leopardstar isn’t purebred. Her mom is ginger and white (definitely not a bengal) and her dad is brown spotted, so we can assume he’s bengal. That makes sense: Leopardstar got her Bengal gens from her dad, and the long fur from her mom. That’s it! Cloudy, signing out. Tallstar (by Sundrift) Tallstar is a large cat with a long, thin tail and short, thick fur. Windclan cats are described to have good hearing, and they probably need to have thin, long legs to run quickly. There are two candidates for his possible breed that I can think of that are tall, have long legs, large ears and a very thin tail that is long. Cornish Rex Tallstar is described to have a short but thick coat, and Cornish Rex cats have curly fur that looks thick. Cornish Rex cats are small-to-medium-sized cats, but that have very long legs which makes them look tall. Oriental Bicolour/Shorthair It could be possible for Tallstar to be an Oriental, as they tick almost all of the boxes, if not all of them. Oriental Shorthair cats have a short but fine coat that is quite thick in appearance. I’ve even seen Tallstar being depicted as an Oriental in some fan-art! Overall, either breed could belong to Tallstar because they have very long and thin tails and legs, which make them look tall and athletic. Category:Fanfiction Category:Collaboration Category:In progress